Hearts & Flowers
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: Valentine's day is approaching fast, and Kazahaya has recieved a mysterious (if not very wet and smudged and falling apart) love letter from a secret admirer...


This is sappy stuff. And yes, Rikuou x Kazahaya, and so on and so forth. XP

* * *

Kazahaya blinked, reading the paper again.

"_I'll catch you when you fall, when you cry I'll dry your tears…"_

He had found it screwed up on the streets outside the drug shop, and even though it was soaked from the rain, he could just about make out it was addressed to him… But much of the message was indecipherable.

"Who on Earth would write me a love note, then screw it up?"

He sighed, continuing to walk down the street. He had just gone out to get some groceries when he'd seen it. Maybe it was from one of those girls who always came to the shop to blush and squeal at him and Rikuou… yeah, that was probably it… so they had written him a love note, 2 days before Valentines day and then got all nervous and decided that they couldn't give it to him after all.

He paused. He was just a corner away from the Drug shop, and… Was that a new Drug store? It looked pretty classy… Like it had just opened…

"The Aoi Drug shop?"

-

"Tadaimasu…!" He called, walking back into the shop.

Saiga slung an arm over his shoulder. "Yo."

"Ah, konichiwa Saiga-san…"

"Did you get the butter?" Rikuou asked over a shelf.

"Un… and the bread…and the orange squash…" He looked over at Kakei who was looking lost in thought, and frankly a little worried. "Ne, Kakei-san?"

"Hai?"

"There's a new drug store that's opened up just around the corner…"

"I know…"

"Its absolutely packed…"

"I know…"

Kazahaya blinked. Kakei was sounding… dangerous… it was probably best not to talk about it anymore.

Saiga leaned down to whisper to the lighter haired boy. "He's figuring out how to eliminate the competition…"

"U…un?"

He didn't want to say it, but it looked much better than this shop… like a chain store or something… The guys who worked in there were also really good looking, which was almost certainly going to attract much of the schoolgirl market… And the prices were great too…

"Why don't you get back to work in the meantime, ne?" Saiga smiled.

"a…hai…"

-

Lunchtime…

Kazahaya read the note over again. It had become a bit of an obsession. Just who had written it?

"What're you reading?" Rikuou leaned behind him, causing the lighter haired boy's eyes to widen in shock.

"GAA! DON'T DO THAT!"

Rikuou smirked before snatching the bit of paper and reading it out loud. Kazahaya went red.

"To Kudou Kazahaya… I'll catch you when you fall, when you cry I'll dry your tears… Wow, someone actually wrote you a love note?"

Kazahaya snarled, trying to snatch it back off of him, "AT LEAST I GOT ONE!"

"Ah." Rikuou dropped the ink stained sheet of paper, Kazahaya snatching it as it fluttered to the ground, "Sounds like they've got it bad…and you're even worse, taking notice of something when you don't even know who wrote it."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"Really. I'm so very jealous of your inky wet note of affection…Really…"

"TEME!"

Kakei stepped in, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah, Kakei-san…" Kazahaya blinked.

"I think we should do something about this rival drug shop, ne?" The shop owner said with a bright smile.

"Ha…hai?" The lighter haired boy nodded nervously, "You…you're not going to ask me to burn it down or anything are you?"

Kakei giggled, "No, no…! don't be so silly… I simply believe we should compete to the best of our abilities…! Ne?"

"Un...?"

"Good. Now, you're both aware that it's nearly Valentines day, right?"

Kazahaya eyed his note before glaring at Rikuou out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah…"

"Well, lets make the best of this opportunity…!"

"Na…nani?"

-

Kazahaya glared angrily over at Rikuou who was sniggering away. Maybe it was because of what he was wearing…

"How come I have to wear this but he doesn't?"

"It doesn't fit him." Saiga grinned.

"You made it! You could have made it to fit him!"

Rikuou walked over, a seductive smile on his face before gently stroking Kazahaya's soft, brown hair.

"I wouldn't look so cute… Kazahaya bunny…"

"TEME! GET OFF!"

"I think you look very kawaii, Kudou-kun." Kakei beamed.

"Why pink? WHY?"

Kazahaya glared at himself in the mirror again. A furry pink bunny suit? At least it wasn't as bad as the sei-fuku, but still… This sucked.

"I demand that Rikuou be forced to wear something too!"

"Urusei." Rikuou sighed, still smiling.

"Rikuou will still be working _in_ the store… Here, take these leaflets and remember you're being paid extra…!"

"Hai…"

-

"KIYAAA! He's so cute…!"

"Hontou hontou!"

"KIYAAA!"

Kazahaya was finding it a little hard to hand out leaflets to all the girls at once. As soon as he'd stepped outside about 10 odd had appeared (scarily enough) from thin air, and had crowded around him with happy blushes and air piercing squeals of delight. More seemed to be crowding round every second.

"D-dozo… dozo…" He mumbled.

"Ne, do you have a girlfriend?"

"h…HEH?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Oh, she must be so lucky…!"

"Ah…" Kazahaya looked embarrassed, "iie…I don't…"

"KIYYYAAAA!"

"Please date me!"

"No me! I was here first!"

"A…anoo… Please visit our store…" The lighter haired boy continued his job. This was no time to be picked up.

"I'll visit!"

"Me too!"

"Ohh, You're so sweet!"

"Th…Thankyou…"

That note couldn't have been sent by any of these girls… They were all so… forward…!

"Please date me!"

"Please!"

"You're so cute!"

Soon he couldn't take anymore. The crowd had gotten so large, things were starting to get violent (or… as violent as a crowd of frenzied school girls can get… which is pretty violent).

"GIYAAA!" Kazahaya cried as he was glomped and pulled about. "TASEKETE!"

This was it! This was how he was going to die! Forget freezing to death, drowning, having a cold… THIS WAS GOING TO BE DEATH BY SCHOOL GIRLS! THEY WERE GOING TO LOVE HIM TO DEATH!

Then someone grabbed his -bunny- ears, pulling him away.

The crowd started moaning in disappointment.

"How many times do I have to save you?" Rikuou sighed in exasperation.

Kazahaya simply allowed himself to be dragged away, swirly eyed.

"Nyaaa…"

-

"Very good job, Kudou-kun…" Kakei beamed.

"Th…thanks…"

Rikuou walked in, an indifferent expression on his face. "You won't believe this… You know how this morning they had those two lady killers working there?"

"Yeah?"

"Now they've got two really good looking girls…"

"Oh… well then…" The shop's owner turned to smile (creepily) at Kazahaya. "What are we going to do about that?"

"huh?"

Why was he looking at him like that? It was just like when…

Then it clicked.

"NO WAAAY!"

-

"Oh yes… Very… cute-"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK!"

"Heheheh…"

Kazahaya clenched a fist at Rikuou before flicking his long brown hair behind him. This SUCKED! First the bunny suit, now a cocktail dress? AND the clip on wig? He'd already tried to protest, but Kakei had simply reacted the same as with the sei-fuku with the whole 'breach of contract' thing… And that was always enough to dampen any sign of protest that Kazahaya might show...

"You look very pretty…" Saiga laughed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE 'PRETTY'! I'M A GUY DAMMIT!"

"Ganbare ne, Kudou-kun." Kakei beamed, handing him another bunch of leaflets.

-

"Dozo… dozo…" Kazahaya mumbled, grudgingly hand out leaflets to passers by with a very red face. "Dozo…. Why me…?"

"Thanks… hey, are you an employee there?"

"Kinda…"

"What time do you get off work?"

Kazahaya growled under his breath. That was the sixth guy to ask him out, and he was getting sick of it.

"Not until VERY late…"

"Oh, well how about tomorrow?"

"Nope, sorry…"

Finally getting the message, the observer walked away.

Unfortunately, Kazahaya forgot the number one rule of Murphy's law: everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

In this case, it was a gang of three 18-year-old biker boys.

"Hey cutie…!"

"Uh-oh…" Kazahaya went pale. This was not good…

"Ano…dozo, please visit our store…" he mumbled.

It was worth a try… But instead of taking the leaflet and leaving, they just crowded around closer, one giving a wolf whistle.

"Why don't you come out and play with us?"

"I'm working."

"So?"

"I'M WORKING."

"Oooo, aren't we fiery?"

"Come on, you're such a pretty girl…! Why don't you just skip work and join us for a ride?"

"Shut up. I'm not interested." Kazahaya growled.

_Please let them go away, please let them go away, please let them go away…_

The three stopped smiling, moving in closer. One grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward. "When I want something… I'll take it…"

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!"

The three laughed amusedly, the one who had grabbed the lighter haired boy's wrist pulling him into a position of restraint to stop him from struggling.

Another reached out to stroke his face, "Why don't you just behave?"

"IIE!" Kazahaya cried, still struggling. Dammit! They were stronger than he was!

"Hey!"

The three turned to find Rikuou glaring angrily at them, walking over with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Snarled the biker that was restraining Kazahaya.

Rikuou glared harder, halting. "That's MY girlfriend, buddy."

The lighter haired boy blinked. "H…huh?"

"You liar! You've probably never seen her before in your life!"

He didn't want to, but Kazahaya got the feeling that this was only going to work if he COMPLIED…

"AH! RIKUOU! I'm so glad you're here!" He wailed.

The three boys looked surprised.

"Hand her over." Rikuou took another step forward.

A little annoyed, but mostly out of fear, Kazahaya was released, and pushed into Rikuou's arms.

"Rikuou…!" he cried 'happily', "Thank goodness you-"

Unfortunately he was cut short as Rikuou pulled him forward and kissed him roughly. Apparently he had decided those guys needed more convincing to avoid a repeat performance… But did he need to be THAT convincing? His tongue was half way down his throat!

Eventually he leaned away, pulling Kazahaya closer against him. "Don't you dare come back here. Got it?"

Grudgingly, the three boys snarled, walking away.

It was only when they were well and truly out of sight that Rikuou let go of the other boy, returning to the shop.

Kazahaya blinked, still in shock.

"What… just happened?"

-

That night…

"You did a very good job today, Kudou-kun…!"

"Thank you…"

"Now I'll need to plan tomorrow's marketing scheme…"

"NANI?"

Too late. Kakei had just closed the door behind him.

Kazahaya sighed.

"You really do have a habit of getting in trouble…" Rikuou smirked, pouring a glass of orange squash.

The lighter haired boy looked torn. He wanted to thank him for saving him, but he also wanted to confront him about the damn kiss… It was too hard to figure out, so he'd just decided to keep quiet about it.

And what was he going to do about tomorrow? What was Kakei going to make him do now?

Oh well… nothing could be as bad as today…

-

The day before valentines…

Kazahaya read the note again over breakfast. He still couldn't believe the number of dates he had had to turn down over the past 24 hours, and he still had no idea just who this love note was from…

"You've STILL got that?" Rikuou sighed, munching on his toast whilst reading the paper.

"I want to know who wrote it…"

"Clearly they didn't want you to have it… So why're you getting so obsessed?"

"Its nice to think that someone likes me! What they wrote…Its romantic, okay?"

Rikuou glared, toast still in his mouth…

…Kazahaya blushed.

-

"Dozo, Kudou-kun" Kakei beamed, handing Kazahaya his new costume.

Kazahaya sweat dropped.

"And dozo, Rikuou-kun…"

Ah, that was better. The lighter haired boy grinned up at his companion.

"Not so funny now, huh?"

"Hilarious."

-

Kazahaya cheerfully stepped out onto the streets, donning a pair of cos-play cat ears, a tail and some paw like slippers. Rikuou shortly followed in a similar getup… but as a bear.

He wasn't happy.

"Dozo…! Dozo…!" Kazahaya beamed, happily handing out leaflets. This was better now he had Rikuou to share the embarrassment with… AND he already had some experience of just what they were in for… Whilst Rikuou was clueless.

"Please visit our store!"

"Dozo… dozo…" Rikuou glared (a little indignantly) in the lighter haired boy's direction as he continued to cheerfully bound about, up to people, smiling happily… It was like seeing him at a festival… "How come you're so cheerful today?"

"What do you mean?" Kazahaya smiled a little evilly.

"You were complaining non-stop yesterday. But now, all of a sudden, you're acting all genki…" Rikuou closed his eyes, smiling, "You don't honestly LIKE playing dress up, do you?"

"AH! TEME!" The lighter haired boy clenched a fist, "I'm trying to make the most of a bad situation! Why do you have to be so pessimistic all the time?"

"You're calling ME pessimistic?"

"YES! Ah…"

Kazahaya suddenly realised many of the people passing the shop had started to whisper to each other… Whilst looking in their direction…

He blushed.

"Hey." Came a slightly annoyed voice.

"Huh?" Kazahaya turned to find a guy about his age wearing the Aoi Drug store's apron. He took note that the name-tag read 'KINOMOTO Touya'. "Can… can I help you?"

"You're kinda scaring our customers… Could you keep it down?"

"A…ano… Yeah… Sorry about that…" The lighter haired boy mumbled.

Touya glared a little longer before walking away. "Chi… what's with their costumes?"

"You shouldn't yell so loudly in a public place, you idiot…" Rikuou sighed. "You embarrass the both of us…"

"Hrmf…"

-

Lunchtime…

Kazahaya collapsed on the sofa.

"Mou… I can't do this anymore…!"

"Its Valentines day tomorrow. Just another 24 hours to go…"

"Hai, hai…" The lighter haired boy sighed, closing his eyes. This was hard work… And incredibly embarrassing… Just how much extra was he being paid? Not that it mattered… extra pay or not, Kakei could just threaten him… SUBTLY like he always did, and that always worked… It wasn't fair.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the love note. It was starting to fall apart.

"You've still got that?" Rikuou sighed.

"Un… I just want to know who it was… I really want to find out by tomorrow… Demo, ne…" Kazahaya smiled slyly, "Wouldn't Rikuou like to have a girl friend so every Valentines day he gets CHO-CO-LATE…?"

"Urusei."

"Konichiwa…!" Kakei beamed as he entered the room, shortly followed by a smirking Saiga.

"Yo…!"

"Ne, Kakei-san…" Kazahaya looked worn, "What else are you going to make us do?"

"Don't worry…! Its nearly valentines day now…!" The shop's owner waved a finger, "We just got a delivery of little white chocolate hearts (I think it's a very cute idea)… Oh yes… what was it that boy with the blue apron wanted to talk with you about?"

"A…ano…"

"He was a worker in that new drugstore… This idiot got into trouble with him for being TOO LOUD…"

"Oh… I thought he might have gotten a date or something…"

"NA…NANI?"

Saiga laughed. "You shouldn't be so bashful BOY!"

"Sou desu ne… Its not right for someone your age to be alone on Valentines day…!"

"But…!" Kazahaya held up the love note with both hands, "I want to find out who sent this…!"

"Hmmm?" Kakei read the note pensively before smiling slyly, "Looks like Kudou-kun has a secret admirer…! And a very romantic one at that…!"

"Un…" The lighter haired boy blushed. This was too embarrassing…

"Here…" The shop owner handed Kazahaya a small, white chocolate heart, "How about you find someone you like and take them out for dinner?"

"Bu…But…!" Kazahaya took the heart, blushing hard. "I don't know who sent the note…! Its too smudged! The inks run too much! And… HEY! How come you want ME to give THEM the heart? Its supposed to be girl to boy!"

Kakei giggled. "Its not important Kudou-kun…! Sometimes traditions must be broken if any progress is to be made…!"

"…ha…hai…"

"I don't think we need to do any more promotion now anyway…" Kakei smiled, peering out the door into the shop, "Looks like we've got a lot of customers waiting to be served…"

-

Kazahaya blinked nervously. All these girls… and not one he wanted to ask out… They were all really pretty, but… Just not his type…

He sighed, before looking over in Rikuou's direction, the darker haired boy serving another group of blushing schoolgirls.

The lighter haired boy pouted. How come he got so much attention? He could pick any one of the squealing harem he had accumulated, but didn't seem to be interested. Why was that? He always seemed so lonely, so why doesn't he go ahead and say yes to one of them?

Rikuou noticed the attention he was receiving, looking over to greet Kazahaya's 'tragic' gaze. He smirked.

"What? Did you want something?"

Kazahaya scowled, blushing, "Who said I was looking at you?"

"KIYAA! Ne, Sonomi…! He was looking at you…!"

"Iie..! He was looking at you…! He's so kakoiii!"

The group of girls smiled at Kazahaya with starry eyes, blushing happily. Kazahaya blushed harder. "Teme…" he growled under his breath.

"Heh."

That jerk… No wonder he's alone…

Kazahaya looked around himself. Despite being served, many of the girls were still hanging around. It was creeping him out.

Oh well… he might as well ask one out… It wasn't like they would permanently be together… It would just be a date.

"Ah… excuse me…?" He coughed politely, tapping one girl on the shoulder. She was very pretty with short red streaked hair, hanging around her face. He was sure she was one of the girls who he had heard discussing how many girlfriends he had probably been out with previously…

"Hai?" She beamed.

"I was wondering… a-ano…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "…would you like to go out on a date tonight?"

"Really?" she blinked, "Well… I…" she turned to look at her group of friends who were cheering her on silently. Eventually she sighed, turning back to smile at the lighter haired boy, "Ok then. I'll see you back here at 8 tonight."

"A…ano… what's you're name?"

"Meiko. Nakano Meiko." The girl beamed pointing to Kazahaya's valentines name tag (his name written in pink script font surrounded by little red hearts), "And you're Kudou Kazahaya…! Ja ne…!"

With that she waved, running off with her giggling friends. It was rather unfortunate that Kazahaya didn't hear the conversation that followed…

("Meiko…! You have a boyfriend…!")

("So…?")

("You can't just say yes to a date you have no intention to show up for…!")

("Yeah…! That was mean…!")

("Mou, he'll be fine…! Did you see all those girls who were crowding round him?")

("Yeah, but still…!")

Kazahaya sighed, realising his face was a little red.

"I can't believe I just did that…"

"Did what?"

"WA!" He turned to find Rikuou standing right behind him. "DON'T DO THAT YOU BEAR!"

The darker haired boy smirked. "Asking out customers? That's some what of an EXTRA service, don't you think?"

"Shut up! I actually have a date for tonight! And you DON'T."

"Like I care."

The lighter haired boy glared.

-

That evening…

Kazahaya stood before a mirror, combing his hair. He'd chosen to go casual after deciding this date would probably consist of a trip to an amusement park, or McDonalds or somewhere… So he was currently wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt.

He came out the bathroom to find Rikuou reading on his bed.

"A…ano…" Kazahaya looked embarrassed.

"Nanda?" The darker haired boy asked without looking away from his book.

"Does… does what I'm wearing look alright?"

Rikuou glared up briefly before returning to his book.

Kazahaya pouted. "Well?"

"You look fine."

"Huh?" The lighter haired boy blinked. That had come as a surprise… He'd been expecting some kind of cruel, humourless comment…. But a simple remark? A NICE simple remark? Kazahaya looked taken aback. "Th…thanks…"

He glanced over at the clock- 7:55pm.

"I guess I'd better go down to wait for her…"

"Have fun."

The lighter haired boy shot a suspicious glare before turning away. What had gotten into him? Being reasonable all of a sudden?

-

So Kazahaya waited. It was already dark out as he stood by the stairs. It was also a little chilly, so it was good thing he had a jacket on.

He looked down at his watch- 8:10pm.

A little late… Oh well, just as long as she got there sometime soon…

-

The chill got worse.

"Chi…" He sighed, checking his watch again- 8:22pm. This was getting stupid.

Snow started to fall. He shivered, crossing his arms tightly. She should be along any second now.

The flakes of snow had started to dampen his hair, making his locks become straggled about his face.

8:45pm.

He sat down on the stairs, arms wrapped around himself. It was getting too cold… He hated the cold… it always brought back bad memories… That Christmas where he had nearly died…

Maybe she had forgotten? He wished he had her number now so that he could phone her or something to remind her… maybe she was ill… Or maybe she'd gotten the time wrong, meaning to say 9pm… He would wait just a little longer…

-

Kazahaya leaned sleepily against the side of the stairs, eye lids sagging. He stared down at his watch with blurred vision… 9:35pm…

"I don't think… she's coming…" he murmured quietly to himself. Slowly his eyes closed.

There was a flash of light.

'Na…nani?'

The snow was still falling thickly… if not thicker…

There were voices talking a short distance away…

"I felt like it."

'That was… Rikuou? What's Rikuou doing out…' He blinked. Just around the corner he could make out Kakei talking with Rikuou who… he gasped. He knew this scene… not first hand, but… That was HIM slung over Rikuou's shoulder! 'What's… What's going on…? What am I doing in this memory?'

He strained to hear exactly what was being said, but they were too far away… He just didn't understand… what was he doing here? Back on that Christmas where Rikuou had brought him back…

Eventually the conversation seemed to end, Rikuou approaching with Kazahaya's unconscious body slung over his shoulder.

'He looks so distant… But … I still don't understand… Why did he save me…? Why?'

The darker haired boy continued up the stairs before going into what Kazahaya had come to recognise as their bedrooms. He shut the door carefully behind him.

'Why did he do it?'

Kazahaya gasped, eyes flicking open. He was back on his bed… the present…

"You're such an idiot… Sleeping out in the snow…"

"Na… nani…?"

Rikuou was standing a short distance away, glaring with his arms crossed. "Stood up were we?"

"TEME!" the lighter haired boy started before coughing violently.

"Take it easy. You've probably got flu now…"

"HRMF."

"But I don't understand… How come you waited outside for so long? Any idiot would have realised they weren't coming after the first half an hour, but you… Huh?"

Kazahaya's eyes had suddenly filled with tears. He was cold. He was tired. But most of all he was confused and hurt. He tried to hide his face. "It… It was going to be my first…"

"First? First what?"

"First… My first date, okay?"

Rikuou blinked indifferently. "Oh?"

Kazahaya sniffed. His nose was wet.

Suddenly he was aware a movement being made close by. He looked up to find Rikuou glaring down with his arm extended, holding out a tissue.

He looked surprised.

Rikuou glared before sighing. "What? Do you want a tissue or not?"

"A…arigatou…" Kazahaya mumbled, shakily reaching out to take the offering.

The darker haired boy smiled a little.

"Baka."

"I'LL PRETEND I DIDN'T HEAR THAT."

-

Kazahaya sighed, holding the tissue to his face. He had tried to get to sleep, but it was a little hard when he was feeling so mad at that damn girl for standing him up. When he saw her next he would have to get revenge or something…

Then there was the matter of the love note sender…

He was really hoping he would find out who it was soon… Valentines day was just hours away now…

And what were they going to do about that rival store? He was pretty sure they were 'winning' as of late… They'd certainly achieved the highest density of giggly, blushing schoolgirls than any other drug shop in Tokyo… maybe even the whole of Japan for that matter…

On the plus side… he was earning a whole lot of extra pay…

-

"Happy valentines day, Kudou-kun…!" Kakei beamed as his two young workers entered the shop. "How did your date go last night?"

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuou, awaiting some kind of witty remark… then looked a tad put out when he walked away. "A…ano… They never showed up…"

"Oh? Well. Maybe they weren't the right one for you…! Plenty more fish in the sea, ne?"

The lighter haired boy wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. Kakei's 'piece of tuna' was currently sleeping behind the counter, so he felt a little safer at the idea… "ha..haha…"

"Oh yes, I have some good news to tell you… You know those lovely people who own the Aoi Drugstore…?"

"ye…yeah?"

"Looks like they had a bit of trouble managing their finances…! They're closing down in a day or two, so…" The shops owner gave a bright smile, "I guess we've won, ne?"

"Ha? Hontou?"

"Un! Nice work, Kudou-kun..! And Rikuou-kun…!"

"WAI!"

Rikuou grunted in agreement. He was busy putting out more white chocolate hearts, shortly joined by a cheerful -though still slightly sniffly- Kazahaya.

"All that hard work paid off! We're the most popular drugstore this side of Tokyo!"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Why can't you cheer up a little?"

"You're one to talk. Just who was it who was crying like a baby last night?"

"AH! TEME! I wasn't crying!"

"No…?"

"Hrmf."

It was a fairly quiet Valentines day… Not many customers came in… Well, not until-

"KUDOU-KUN! DOZO, DOZO!"

"HAI! DOZO KUDOU-KUN!"

"KUDOU-KUN!"

"KUDOU-KUUUN!"

"Ah… arigatou… arigatou…" Kazahaya smiled nervously as he was buried under several feet of chocolate. Seems like those name-tags were a bad idea…

-

That night…

Kazahaya looked a little bemused. There was pile upon pile of chocolate on his bed… The same went for Rikuou… lots… and lots… of chocolate.

The lighter haired boy sighed. "Of all the girls, I chose the wrong one…"

"You're clearly a bad decision maker."

"URUSEI." Kazahaya hissed. Just what was he going to do with all this chocolate? "Ne… Rikuou?"

"Nanda?"

"You know how I really don't like sweet things that much? And… you do? Do you... want all my chocolate?"

Rikuou shrugged. "If you're not going to eat it, I might as well."

"Thanks." Kazahaya put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the white chocolate heart Kakei gave him. He sighed. "You might as well have this too then."

"Hm?" The darker haired boy caught it as he threw it over, "What ever happened to the whole 'finding your romantic love letter writer'?"

"I give up…" The lighter haired boy pulled out the note, reading it over one more time before dropping it in the bin. "I'll find someone eventually… Just not anytime soon… Gak…I'M GOING TO GROW OLD ALL ALONE!"

"Stop whining."

"WAAAA!"

Rikuou sighed. What an idiot.

-

That night… Kazahaya slept peacefully in his bed.

Rikuou however crept through the darkness over to the bin, silently reaching for the note inside.

Silently, he read it to himself.

"I'll catch you when you fall…when you cry I'll dry your tears…?" He sighed, "Saaa… what was I thinking?"

With that, he tore it up, dropping the little bits of paper back in the bin before going back to bed…

…Kazahaya slept on, blissfully unaware.

* * *

**Owari .**


End file.
